The present invention relates to a portable sauna. The term xe2x80x9csaunaxe2x80x9d as used herein is not limited at an apparatus that provides a dry heat environment, but is intended also to encompass an apparatus that can provide a steam or vapour environment for a person.
A portable sauna is a sauna enclosure that can be disassembled for transport or storage. One type of portable sauna is disclosed in UK patent application GB-A-2 195 530. This discloses a prefabricated sauna made from a front box portion and a rear box portion. The box portions are provided with releasable coupling-clamps to enable the two box portions to be connected to one another to form the sauna. When it is desired to transport or store the sauna the first and second box portions are disconnected from one another to facilitate the transport or storage of the sauna.
This prior art sauna is, however, not satisfactory. Although the sauna can be split into two box portions, each box portion is still bulky and heavy, and is difficult to transport and store.
GB-A-2 195 530 discloses a further portable sauna, in which an enclosure is formed by joining four side panels, a roof and a base to one another. This prior art portable sauna is, however, difficult to assemble since a stable structure is not formed until all the side panels, the base and the roof have been connected to one another.
The present invention provides a sauna apparatus configurable in an assembled configuration and in a disassembled configuration, the apparatus comprising: a first frame portion; and a second frame portion connectable to the first frame portion; wherein each of the first and second frame portions comprises a respective part of a base of the sauna, a respective part of the roof of the sauna, and at least one support member connecting the respective part of the base of the sauna to the respective part of the roof of the sauna.
The sauna of the invention is assembled by connecting the first frame portion to the second frame portion. The roof portion of the first frame portion and the roof portion of the second portion together constitute the roof of the sauna, and the base portion of the first frame portion and the base portion of the second portion together constitute the base of the sauna. The roof of the sauna is suspended above the base by the support members. This provides a stable frame, and side panels can then be attached one by one to the frame portions, to complete the enclosure of the sauna. Assembly and disassembly of a sauna of the invention are therefore straightforward to carry out.
Because the side panels can be detached from the frame portions, as well as the two frame portions being separable from one another, a sauna of the present invention is easier to transport than the sauna of GB-A-2 195 530 formed of two box portions.
In a preferred embodiment the or each support member of the first frame portion is a hinged support member. Preferably, the or each support member of the second frame portion is a hinged support member. Thus, when the side panels have been removed from the frame portions, the support members can be folded to reduce the space occupied by the first frame portion and/or the second frame portions. This reduces the space occupied by the sauna when it is disassembled, and so facilitates transport and storage of the sauna.
In a particularly preferred embodiment each support member is provided with a first hinge and with a second hinge. The first hinge may be provided towards the end of the support member adjacent the respective base portion, and the second hinge may be provided towards the end of the support member adjacent the respective roof portion. Providing two hinges further reduces the volume occupied by the frame members when the support members are folded.
In a further preferred embodiment the apparatus further comprises a third frame portion connectable to the first and/or second frame portion. Side panels can be attached to the third frame portion to form another enclosure which can be used a changing room for a user of the sauna.
A second aspect of the present invention provides a sauna apparatus configurable in an assembled configuration and in a disassembled configuration, wherein a recess in defined in the base of the apparatus in its assembled configuration. The recess can accommodate, for example, a footspa or other foot relaxation apparatus such as a foot massaging apparatus for use by a user of the sauna apparatus. A user is able to use the footspa or other foot relaxation apparatus while in the sauna apparatus, so adding to the beneficial effect produced by the sauna.
A recess for a footspa or other foot relaxation apparatus may be provided in a sauna apparatus according to the first aspect of the invention.
Other preferred features of the invention are set out in the dependent claims.